Attack on Hetalia!
by dartboi
Summary: What happens when Hetalia meets with Attack on Titan? How will their presence affect things? There will be multiple pairings and also character death later in the story.


Hey guys! Thank you for clicking on the story and checking it out. I have wondered 'What would it be like if Hetalia characters were in the Attack on Titan Universe?' So figured, why not find out? Now I will warn you beforehand, this series will not follow the original series, for one simple reason. Their presence will alter the course of events, for better or worse. Now, the guys I bring in won't be like perfect beings and unbeatable, I will tell you now, people **WILL **die! Also I am using human names.

Holland= Lars Morgens, Spain= Antonio Carriedo, South Italy= Lovino Vargas, Russia= Ivan Braginsky, England= Arthur Kirkland, Germany= Ludwig Beilschmidt, Prussia= Gilbert Beilschmidt, Iceland= Emil Steilsson. Now, onward to the story!

"Lars, you can't be serious! We almost died! Lars! Lars, are you even listening to me!?" "Nope." "Come on! Emil almost died last time, I barely had enough time to save him before that Titan ate him! Why would you want to go back out there!?" Lars stopped for a moment and turned to look at the Spaniard who was right on his heel "I can't just let our allies die." Was his simple response before he carried on walking along the wall, Ludwig and Emil following beside him.

Antonio frowned and ran after "Ludwig, come on! Talk some sense into him!" "I agree with him actually. We can't just let our comrades die. Why don't you just go and eat tomatoes with Lovino if you aren't going to help? We know that is what you would rather be doing." "Eh!? That isn't true…Partially…But Emil, you don't want to go back out there! You almost got killed by those _things_!" "They are called Titans, Antonio…" Emil replied flatly, not answering his question and show no intention of doing so.

Lars finally stopped and looked out at the under siege Trost district, this is where he would begin at "Why don't you just go bicker with Arthur or mess with Lovino. If you are going to be such a coward then just leave." Lars said coldly. Those words hit Antonio like a bullet. A coward? He saved Emil's life, he was no coward! But….there were people out there in danger…What if they were hurt? What if they needed assistance!? What if there was a pretty girl!? Antonio pushed the last thought out of his mind and frowned a bit, what if all those people did die just because hw didn't help? What kind of pain would they go through…No, he was going to help, Lars was right… "I will go with you then…I presume we have enough gas and blades." "Ja, we do. Don't think we aren't prepared." Ludwig replied before shooting a cable and going to a building not too far ahead.

Lars followed behind him and then Emil, leaving Antonio last. Antonio slowly followed up. Why was he so scared? When Trost had first been breached he was acting as the decoy and not even slightly worried. He wasn't afraid of those colossal beasts; he saved Emil's life without hesitation and often toyed with the smaller Titans before killing them, much to Lovino's annoyance. Why now was he so worried…? Maybe he liked the safeness behind the walls too much…

Antonio arrived besides Lars and looked over "Do we have a plan?" "Ja, since you decided to come we will split into two groups and go towards the center. It will be you and I to the right and Ludwig and Emil to the left. Once we reach the center we will hold a line there." Lars responded dully, as he unsheathed two of his blade and sent himself forward and sprinting across a roof at full speed. Antonio watched as Ludwig and Emil took off towards the left. Antonio followed after Lars, trying to make up lost ground, which wasn't very hard since the taller Dutch male was not very quick. As Antonio caught up to Lars, he heard a resounding thud to his left. Both males cocked their head to the side and stared as Ludwig and Emil were hastily evading a Titan palm.

"Should we go and assist…?" "No, they can handle it- Move!" Lars yelled as he suddenly shot himself to a building across the street. Antonio looked in front and saw a huge Titan ahnd sweeping across the roof right towards him. Thankfully, Antonio was faster than Lars and way more agile, allowing him to run backwards while veering towards the left, just barely sliding past by the finger tips "Distract it, Antonio!" Lars yelled as he began to position himself to strike. Lars gave a thumbs up as he stared up at the Titan who was staring him down with the same kind of careless stare as always. Antonio opened his mouth to speak but the Titan raised his other hand and slammed it down on top of him abruptly. Antonio, who thankfully had quick reflexes, slid right between his fingers then jumping onto the Titans hand "Dios mio amigo! That was sure close!" He yelled up, raising a blade and bridging it down, stabbing into a vein in the Titan's hand, getting no reaction of pain, as usual. Antonio stared at the Titan and frowned a bit "You may want to go see a dentist sir, your teeth are a really ugly red, I mean it looks like you just smashed some tomatoes in your face. And that would be a waste of tomatoes you know."

Lars listened to what the Spaniard was saying and couldn't help but sigh "God, he just never shuts up…But he is a good decoy…" Lars grumbled before crouching a little and adjusting the blue and white stripped scarf around his neck, then shooting a cable out and attaching to the nape of the Titans neck. Lars launched forward and pulled both blades back, his jade eyes fixated on the neck. Right before Lars could land he swung both blades, cutting deep into the Titans neck, his strength causing the blades to peel right through the skin like paper. Lars smirked as he felt the Titan began to collapse, and casually walked to its shoulder then jumped down onto the roof, swinging his blades once and flinging some of the blood on them onto the roof "You talk too much Antonio…"

"Lo siento! But he did have ugly red teeth, didn't you see!" "I was too busy cutting through his neck." "Ah yeah! Oh, looks like Emil and Ludwig already moved on! Shall we?" Lars only let out a sigh before shooting a cable out and swinging to the next building. Antonio frowned, no need to be so mean…He followed after Lars, idly spinning his blades in his hand and humming a little, his worries having completed dissipated.

It wasn't long before they had reached the center, meeting up with Ludwig and Emil, Emil looking a little worse than before "Oi, Emil. Are you alright?" Lars asked as he advanced toward the wheezing Icelander "I am…Thanks to Ludwig, nearly got assaulted by one of the jumping Titans…" "Can you carry on?" "I can, but it doesn't look like anyone is here, just Titans…" he muttered, looking out towards the refilling station that was basically swamped with Titans.

Lars stared at the building for a while and looked to Ludwig "Do you think…?" "Ja…They all wouldn't be swarming that building for nothing, there are people in there…" "What? Seriously!? Are you saying we have to fight our way through those colossal beats?" "Their called Titan, Antonio…" Emil growled as he slowly stood up. Antonio was a bit taken back; he never knew the small silver haired male could be so defensive over what he called those _things_.

Emil stared at the area in front of him and sighed "I have a risky idea…" "Spit it out…" Lars stated as he knelled down, trying to observe the situation as well "Let me distract them-" "Nein." Both Ludwig and Lars said in unison "W-what…? Why!?" 'If anyone is distracting them it is Antonio." "But I am the weakest here, why not just have me do it?" "Emil, you are supposed to be smart according to test scores. You should be fully aware…You will die if you are decoy. Antonio is the quickest out of all of us and can easily get away and fight if needed. Sending you there is suicide, and as Squad Captain I will not have it." Lars stated flatly and stood up "Besides, there is a better way…" He said and explained his plan.

Inside the building-

Everyone sat inside the building, hurriedly preparing to execute their plan, loading muskets and the one who were to be on the rafters and strike the Titans neck were busy double checking their blades. But everyone came to an abrupt stop as they heard two colossal thuds that shook the foundation. Jean growled "Shit, have they gotten through! Did they over take Eren!?" Mikasa was quick to stand up and draw her blades "No…They couldn't have…It is possible…" Their suspicions were soon answered as four men came walking down the stairs in a single file line.

The tallest had pale blond hair that was slicked back but also stuck up a bit. He adorned a blue and white stripped scarf around his neck. He wore the typical tan jacket that had an emblem on it showing he was a part of the trainee's. Over all the man had a calm and cool expression on his face, his jade eyes staring down each and every last person in the room and gauging their shocked reactions. His blade remained idly by his side, blood that was presumably from a Titan dripping from it. This was Lars Morgens.

The next one behind him basically could have been his brother. He had totally slicked back sandy blond hair and sharp facial features along with icy blue eyes that chilled anyone that dared meet them. He wore his military uniform as well; the only distinctive in his apparel was the iron cross that he wore around his neck. His blades were sheathed, looking as if he hadn't even used them. This was Ludwig Beilschmidt.

The next one behind Ludwig was like a polar opposite. He was much shorter, had messy silver hair that went any which way it so pleased. He overall looked shaken up, as if he had met death one too many times, his unusual violet eyes not meeting anyone's, just looking down at the stairs he was walking down. Appearance wise he had no distinctive features, looking like an ordinary soldier. This was Emil Steilsson.

And at the end of the like was a polar opposite to everyone else in essentially everyway. He was rather tall, but not quite as big as Lars or Ludwig, he had messy and curly chocolate colored hair. Also, unlike the rest he had a tan complexion and some color to his skin unlike the other three. His also had bright vibrant emerald eyes that happily meet everyone else's, he seemed…happy. He had two blades in both his hands, each bloodied considerably. It scared some of the men to think that such a…happy looking face could have spilled that much blood with dampening his spirits. This was Antonio Carriedo.

"W-where did you come from…" Armin asked, standing up and staring at the group of four men. Antonio decided to be the one to answer "We came to help you guys! Consider us reinforcements!...Why are you all loading muskets?" Armin stared and planned to answer the man's question but Mikasa cut him off "Did you see a Titan out there fighting…? He- It has long blackish hair and-" "He is the reason it was so easy to get in…" Lars responded dully as he sighed "Care to explain that and why you all are loading muskets." After explaining why they were loading muskets, the others nodded in understanding. But then when it came to Eren, all their expressions changed to one of shock.

"So…He's a Titan is what you are telling me?" Lars asked, raising his eyebrow in suspicion, had these idiots been inhaling their gas? "That's amazing!" Antonio exclaimed, getting past the initial shock "You're such an idiot…" Lars commented dryly with a deadpan expression "What!? It is!" "You are just going to believe them!?" "Why wouldn't I?" "Do you still believe in Santa Claus!?" Lars shouted in exasperation. Antonio frowned "Of course not, that is loco…" Ludwig merely stood pinching the bridge of his nose as Emil basically seemed zoned out while Lars looked about ready to sock the Spaniard.

Mikasa cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at Lars "If you aren't going to believe us fine, but are you going to help or not?" Lars looked around to the people in the room, he couldn't just flat out say no obviously "Well, didn't just cut through two Titans to get in here to watch you all play with muskets…" Lars responded.

Preparations continued, Lars stood off to the side speaking to Mikasa "So…How do you know he is a Titan?" "Well, the fact he is attacking other Titans is pretty helpful." "And? That means it's him? It could just be an aberrant. " Mikasa scowled "He didn't attack me, he saved my life…" "You may have wanted to start out with that fact." Lars responded in his usual dull manor. Mikasa narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth only to be cut off by the Dutchman "But, I do believe you." "…You do?" "Eh, call it a hunch." Lars responded.

Ludwig looked around, trying to be useful however he could but found that most were already handling themselves just fine. It was then that he noticed a small female, standing and leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. Ludwig stared at her…she seemed way too calm…Sort of like how Lars was. The German, finding nothing better to do, approached her "You seem very calm…" He stated in a no nonsense tone of voice "And you seem like you are to serious…" "I think I am perfectly fine considering the situation…" "What? Seven 5 meter class Titans? We can handle them…" She said flatly her icy blue eyes meeting his. Ludwig returned the stare before breaking and sighing "Perhaps so…"

Antonio and Emil sat together, each loading muskets and such, not paying much attention to the male heading their way "Hey you two!" Antonio looked up "Hmm? What is it amigo?" "Tch! Don't talk to me so casually! I am the head of this-" "You're a trainee like the rest of us…" Emil replied with an annoyed tone, staring up at the man. Jean narrowed his eyes and took a step towards him "Listen here runt, I was top ten in the trainees!


End file.
